The Dragonborn Comes
by Toni42
Summary: When four old men come to Berk, searching for the Dragonborn, Stoick allows them to test them. But, when it turns out Hiccup is the Dovahkiin, he's thrown into a whole new world. With his new friends, Toothless and Astrid, Hiccup shall journey across Skyrim, to stop the evil dragon, Alduin. What adventures will be told? And is love in the air? A tiny bit of Hiccstrid
1. The Greybeards

**Okay! Here's the story to the trailer!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The Forest of Berk<br>_

Hiccup was walking in the woods, his brown fur boots crunching against the dirt.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, tall green tree's surrounding it.

He hopped over a log, not entirely sure were he was going, just as long as it was away from the village.

Unknown to him, he was about to experience the adventure of a life time.

_Berk Village_

When the sun began to set, Hiccup made his way back to the village.

Upon entering the town, he was unexpectedly pushed into a mud puddle.

Laughter met his ears.

"What do you want Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, turning around and was met by a snickering Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Oh, just want to say hi to my favorite village screw-up" Snotlout said, still snickering

"Pushing someone into the mud isn't what people mean by hi" Hiccup said, standing up and wiping the mud off himself.

"What ever, Useless" Snotlout said

He and the Twins began punching and kicking Hiccup, and Snotlout brought out some black ink and wrote FREAK in big bold letters on the front of Hiccups shirt.

They walked away laughing, leaving Hiccup lying in the mud.

Hiccup just lied there in pain, panting.

After the pain eventually stopped, Hiccup got to his feet and made his way home to get cleaned up.

On his way home, he passed the docks and noticed a small boat docking.

He watched as four old men exited the boat.

Hiccup eyed them curiously

One of the old men spotted him, and gave him a smile and a wave, but them frowned when he noticed the state he was in

Hiccup quickly made his way to his house.

_At the Docks_

The four old men approached Stoick

"Welcome. What brings you to Berk?" Stoick asked, thinking that they were just some old travelers here for some supplies.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Greetings. You must be the leader of this tribe. My name is Arngeir. These are my companions, Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth" the man that had spotted Hiccup said "We have been traveling the world, searching for a certain being... The Dragonborn"

The Vikings eyes widened.

"But, the Dragonborn is a myth!" Stoick said

"Is it?" Arngeir asked "All we ask is to test everyone on the island. If we find nothing, we'll leave"

Stoick glanced at Gobber, who shrugged.

"Alright, you shall test us. I'll gather everyone in the Great Hall" Stoick said

_At The Haddock Household_

Hiccup took a quick bath and changed his shirt.

He sighed as he fell onto his bed.

_'At least they didn't break anything' _Hiccup thought, as he moved around to make sure nothing was broken.

He looked out his window and spotted everyone heading to the Great Hall.

Curiosity over toke him, and he followed them.

_At The Great Hall_

Hiccup stayed in the shadows, but he had a clear view of the four old men that sat in the middle at a long table.

The man that had smiled at him earlier, stood up and said in a surprisingly loud voice.

"Greetings people of Berk. We are from a land far from the Archipelago, a land called Skyrim, in Tamriel. We are the Greybeards. Masters of the Way of the Voice. I am Master Arngeir, these are Master Borri, Master Wulfgar and Master Einarth" he began

"We come to you land searching for one being, the Dovahkiin. Or in your tongue... The Dragonborn"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Sorry for making it so short, other chapters will be a <em>lot <em>longer!**

**I just felt like it would be a good bit to end there.**

**In the next chapter, Hiccup discovers he's the Dragonborn and he meet's Toothless!**

**Hope ya liked!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. The Dragonborn Comes

**And here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Vikings stared at The Greybeards, in shock.<p>

Before anyone could say anything, Arngeir once again spoke.

"One by one, I want everyone to come sit before me so I shall test them"

Gobber was the first to sit down.

Arngeir took Gobber's one hand with his own.

A moment passed.

Nothing happened.

Arngeir let go of Gobber's hand "Your not the Dragonborn"

Gobber, slightly confused, got up and went to stand next to Stoick.

Soon, the only one's who hadn't been checked was Stoick and the teens, including Hiccup.

Stoick sat down, causing almost every Viking to cheer.

Surely, their chief Stoick the Vast, one of the Greatest Dragon Slayers in history was the ultimate dragon slayer.

Stoick took Arngeirs hand.

A moment passed.

Nothing.

Arngeir drew his hand away, shaking his head.

The Vikings smiles vanished.

Stoick got up and stood next to Gobber.

"Can all those remaining stand before me, please" Arngeir asked

Snotlout pushed his way to the front, behind him was Astrid, then the Twins and then Fishlegs.

_'Should I go stand in line?' _Hiccup thought _'I haven't been checked yet. But, if Snotlout sees me and it turns out I'm not this 'Dragonborn' I'm sure to get a beating'_

With that thought in mind, Hiccup stayed in the shadows_ 'It will probably be Snotlout, or Astrid any way'_

Snotlout sat down, a smug smile on his face, and waited for Anrgeir to take his hand.

"Your not the Dragonborn" Arngeir said

Snotlouts smile vanished..

"But, you didn't even take my hand!" he exclaimed

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face" Arngeir said

Snotlout got up, grumbling, and took a seat at a table, his arms crossed over his chest.

Astrid sat down and took Arngeirs hand.

"I'm sorry. Your not Dovahkiiin. But, you'll grow to be a fine warrior one day. I can feel it" Arngeir said. giving Astrid a smile.

Astrid smiled back and sat down with Snotlout (NOT right next to him)

Tuffnut tried to sit down, but Ruffnut pushed him away and tried to sit, ending up with the two punching each other, trying to get in the seat first.

"Next" Arngeir said

Fishlegs sat down and took Arngeirs hand.

Nothing.

Arngeir sighed, as Fishlegs went to sit down with the other teens.

He had had a good feeling about this place, but it must have been hope or from being on the small ship for so long.

Stoick walked up to them.

"I'm sorry. That's everyone on the island" he said

"What are ye talking about, Stoick?!" Gobber said, hobbling over to them "Have ye seriously forgotten about yer own son!?"

"There's someone else?" Arngeir asked, hope sparking.

_'Gobber! No!' _Hiccup thought, panic growing in his chest.

Everyone, but Gobber, The Greybeards and Hiccup, laughed.

"Don't bother. Hiccup's no dragon killer. He can't even lift an axe!" Stoick said

More laughter.

"And? Many things come in many forms, this boy might even be one of the greatest Dragonborns yet!" Arngeir said, on his feet

_'How could this man be so cruel?! To his own son!'_

More laughter.

Hiccup was trying to slip away, out the front doors. But, that was proving to be a difficult task with out being noticed.

"Alright. You can test him. Were is Hiccup anyway?" Stoick asked, searching the crowed for his scrawny son.

Right when Hiccup was about to slip out the door, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him over to the long table.

Gobber.

Gobber pushed Hiccup towards the old men, nearly sending him to the ground.

Arngeir looked Hiccup up and down, and then gestured for him to come over.

He heard Snotlout and the Twins snickering, as he sat down and took Arngeirs hand.

A golden spark ignited between their palms.

Golden string-like things (Imagine it like Sandy's sand from Rise of the Guardians) slipped between their fingers, as all the lights went out, leaving only the glowing sand.

Hiccup stared in awe, as the sand flew about the room in golden waves, forming shape's of dragons and weapons.

It seemed to sing.

_Our Hero, Our Hero, Claims A Warriors Heart_

The sand all formed together into a small dragon, one no one's ever seen before (Mini Golden Night Fury).

It began to circle Hiccup, leaving behind a trail of gold.

_I Tell You, I Tell You, The Dragonborn Comes_

Snotlouts and the Twins jaws dropped.

The Greybeards felt smile's tug at their lips

_With A Voice Wielding Power Of The Ancient Nord Arts_

The Sand Dragon flew away from Hiccup and began circling the Hall, all eyes upon it

_Believe, Believe, The Dragonborn Comes_

Astrid smiled

_It's An End To The Evil, Of All Skyrims Foes_

The Sand Dragon circled Stoick and Gobber, before heading upwards

_Beware, Beware, The Dragonborn Comes_

_For The Darkness Has Passed,_

_And The Legend Yet Grows._

_You'll Know, You'll Know, The Dragonborn's Come_

It continued to fly around the Great Hall, leaving behind a trail of glowing sand

_Woah, Woah, Woaah, Woah._

_Woah, Woah, Woahaaa._

_Woahaaaa. Woah._

It began circling the top of the Hall, gaining speed by the second.

It slowly began to grow.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Naal Ok Ziin Los Vahriin_

_Wah Dein Vokul_

_Mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

The Sand began to turn black

_Ahrk Fin Norok Paal Graan_

_Fod Nust Hon Zindro Zaan_

_Dovahkiin, Fah Hin Kogaan Mu Draal_

It landed in front of Hiccup, as a black dragon with green eyes that reflected his own.

Hiccup and the Dragon stared at each other, green on green.

Some Vikings instinctively reached for their weapons, but they didn't do anything else.

Suddenly, the dragon began to purr like a cat and gave Hiccup a long wet lick with its forked tongue.

"Ah-! Eww..." Hiccup said, now coated in saliva

The Vikings ewwed, too

Arngeir stood, as the dragon got off the table and stood next to Hiccup, beginning to sniff him in curiosity.

"You are the Dragonborn..." Arngeir said, smiling

"... what?" Hiccup said, shocked.

The Vikings stared at Arngeir, Hiccup and the Dragon in shock

A moment of silence.

"This dragon is now your life long companion, it is the kind of animal you are closest to. A Night Fury" Arngeir explained

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury, as it looked back at him with big, playful eyes.

He raised his hand to touch it, and for some reason, he isn't sure why, he looked away, waiting for it to fill the gap.

The dragon pressed it's snout into his palm.

The Vikings gasped.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon, as it gave him a toothless smile.

"Toothless. I could have sworn you had-"

Suddenly, an axe barely missed the Night Fury, causing it to show it's teeth and growl at the own who through it.

All eyes went to a fuming Snotlout.

"... teeth" Hiccup finished

"Snotlout!" Stoick shouted "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly believe that this _useless runt _is the legendary powerful Dobaveen! It's obviously _Me_" Snotlout shouted

"It's Dovahkiin" Hiccup pointed out

"Shut up, Useless!" Snotlout snapped

Astrid stood up and stormed over to Snotlout "No! _You _shut up, Snotface! You can't even get the name right! Your not the Dragonborn! So, get over it before I send you to a hospital bed!"

The Vikings stared at Astrid in shock, as Snotlout slowly sat back down.

Astrid sat down, too.

Hiccup blinked.

_'Did that just happen?'_

"Anyway" Arngeir said, drawing everyone from their shock.

"We'll be staying here for three days. Enough time for the Dovahkiin to pack and say good byes, once those three day's are up we and the Dragonborn will be heading to Skyrim. Where he will train to defeat the evil dragons. Once and for all" Arngeir said

Stoick nodded, still slightly shocked by the whole thing.

"If anyone need's us, we'll be in out boat" Arngeir said

With that, he and the other Greybeards left, leaving behind the shocked Vikings.

_TIME SKIP_

Hiccup was walking around the village, Toothless following him.

Yes, Toothless. It just stuck, okay.

A bird pasted over the village, causing him to look up and watch it.

He's always wondered what it was like to fly.

Toothless spotted Hiccup's longing look, and an idea formed in his head.

Suddenly, he put his head in between Hiccup's legs, causing him to yelp and slid down onto his back.

This caused eyes to fall on them.

Stoick and Gobber, who were look around for Hiccup, spotted them.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, confused and a little bit scared

Toothless, slowly, began to spread his wings

"No, no, no, no, no! Toothless, dont!" Hiccup begged, but it was to late.

He launched into the air.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out, as the boy and dragon began to turn smaller

They vanished into the clouds.

Hiccup, who was clinging to the dragons hide for dear life, looked up and stared in awe

"Wow..." was all he could say

The sky was bluer then he'd ever seen, the clouds soft under his fingers, the wind in his hair.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been up there, until they descended back to Berk, only to find it had gone dark.

Toothless landed out side the forge, and Hiccup immediately hopped off, an idea forming in his mind.

"That was amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed

Toothless cooed in agreement

"I gotta build a saddle, so I have something to hold onto and maybe even some riding gear!" Hiccup said, growing more and more excited by the second.

Hiccup entered the forge, Toothless close behind, only to find Gobber and Stoick talking as if they were worried about something, or someone.

"Hi Gobber!" Hiccup said, happily.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said, a smile gracing his face.

"Hey! No dragons in the forge!" Gobber said, pointing an accusing finger at Toothless.

"Aw, come on Gobber. He wont do any harm" Hiccup said

Gobber sighed "Fine. But, if that thing does any harm I'll-"

"Okay, Gobber. I'll keep an eye on him" Hiccup said

He took off his vest and put on his apron, then started pulling out paper and tools.

"What are you doing?" Stoick asked

"I'm gonna build a saddle for Toothless" Hiccup explained, not looking up from his work

"Toothless?" Stoick said

_'What kind of name is that?'_

But, his confusion wasn't answered, as Gobber smiled

"Ah,so you had a nice flight did ya?" he asked

"It was amazing" Hiccup said, a smile once again on his face.

"I'm sure it was" Gobber said

"Hiccup" a voice came from outside

Hiccup looked up, a look of confusion on his face

"Astrid?" he said

Astrid entered the forge.

Toothless purred from were he laid on the floor.

Astrid, Gobber and Stoick looked at him in shock.

"It... _purrs_?" Stoick asked

"Ya. In the short time I've known him, it turn's out he act's a lot like a cat" Hiccup said

"The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, acts like an innocent little kitten?" Astrid asked, looking at Toothless in shock

"Yup" Hiccup said

Toothless glared at Hiccup, and hit a pebble with his tail, hitting Hiccup with it on the back of the head

"Hey!" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head

Toothless made a sound that sounded like a laugh

The other three couldn't help but chuckle

"So, Astrid. Uh, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked

"I came to see if you got back from your little _flight_" Astrid said "You looked like you were gonna pee your pants when Toothless took off"

_'She used his name?' _Hiccup thought

He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly

"Eh, I wouldn't be surprised if I did" Hiccup said

Astrid chuckled "Don't worry, I'm sure Snotlout would have been crying like the big baby he is"

The four Vikings chuckled

Astrid looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it

"Alright, I'll be going. Bye, Hic" she said, exiting the forge

"Uh, bye... Astrid" Hiccup said, waving awkwardly at her back

"What was _that _all about?" Gobber said, once Astrid was out of ear shot

Stoick shrugged

_TIME SKIP_

It was Hiccups second day until he was going to go to Skyrim, to learn how to use his power.

But, he wasn't sure if he _had _a power to learn how to use.

He walked onto the Greybeards ship, Toothless once again following, looking for Arngeir.

"Have you seen Master Arngeir?" Hiccup asked Borri

Borri pointed to the door that lead down to the lower deck

"Thanks" Hiccup said

He didn't know why, but none of the other Greybeards seemed to speak. Oh well. He'll dwell on that later.

Right now he had to find Arngeir.

Hiccup knocked on a door.

"Enter" came Arngeir's voice

Hiccup entered, closing the door behind him

"Ah, Dovahkiin. What brings you and your scaly friend to me?" Arngeir asked, from the small table were he sat

"Um... I was thinking that... what if I'm _not _the Dragonborn? And even if I _am _one what if I'm not ready?" Hiccup asked

Arngeir gave him a smile "You _are_ ready, young one. If you weren't Dova then how to you explain the golden sand? And your Night Fury companion?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless, then to his feet.

Arngeir stood and walked over to them.

"You may not think you have the ability to save Skyrim, but the one's around you do" he took his chin, forcing Hiccup to look at him "On the outside your just a Useless Runt, but deep inside your a fearless dragon, waiting to be released"

Hiccup smiled at him "Thanks, Arngeir"

"Now, you should start packing. You only have two days left before you journey to a new land" Arngeir said

Hiccup nodded, and he and Toothless left.

_At The Haddock Household_

Hiccup was in his room, packing.

Toothless was with him, watching as he filled the bag with charcoal pencils, note books, ink, ect.

Stoick came up the stairs, and knocked on the open door, gaining Hiccup's attention.

"Hey, dad" Hiccup said

"Hey, son" Stoick said, walking in, as Hiccup closed the bag

Stoick sat on the bed and pulled Hiccup up so he sat next to him

"I know that we never got along quit well, but I just wanted to give you this... to keep you safe, in Skyrim" Stoick said, handing Hiccup a viking helmet

"Wow... thanks, dad" Hiccup said, looking the helmet over

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it, it's half of her breast plate" Stoick said

Toothless looked at them, and had to hold back a laugh

Hiccup looked up at Stoick, giving an awkward smile

"Matching set" Stoick continued, tapping his helmet "Keeps her- Keeps her close, ya know"

"Thanks for the- the Breast Hat" Hiccup thanked, awkwardly

Stoick smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair, before getting up and walking back downstairs

Toothless couldn't hold it in

He burst out laughing

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment "Shut up!"

This only caused the Night Fury to laugh even harder

_TIME SKIP_

Hiccup stood at the docks, his bag on his back and helmet on

Astrid walked up to him, also carrying a bag

"I'm coming with you" she said

"What?" Hiccup said, shocked

"I'm coming with you" Astrid repeated "I've always wanted to explore another land besides..." she smiled "You'll need some back up"

Hiccup smiled at her

Stoick walked up to them

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup turned to his father

"Good luck" Stoick finished

He smiled at him "Thanks, dad"

Stoick bend down to his sons level and pulled him into a hug

"Hey, babe. What's with the bag?" Snotlout asked, noticing the bag on Astrid's back

"I'm going with Hiccup" she explained

"What!?" Snotlout exclaimed

"I'm going with Hiccup. First Reason: To get away from you. Second Reason: I'm Curious" Astrid said

"Curious? About what?!" Snotlout asked

"About Skrim" Astrid said, simply.

She walked away from him.

Stoick and Hiccup pulled out of their hug, when Gobber came over to them, sniffing and holding a tissue

"Be safe, Hiccup" he said "You'll be missed"

Gobber blew his nose and began walking away

"Dovahkiin" Arngeir said "It's time"

Stoick looked at Hiccup and pulled him into one last hug, before letting him go and watched

As Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid sailed away, to a land far from the Archipelago, to Tamriel

To Skyrim.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on The Dragonborn Comes<br>**

_**Astrid (Looking around in Awe): Look at this place... it's beautiful **_

_**Master Arngeir: We shall meet you at High Hrothgar**_

_**Hiccup: Wait, we have to travel by FOOT while you get a CARRIAGE?! How's that fair?!**_

_**Master Arngeir: It's not. See you soon, Dovahkiin**_

_**Astrid (To Imperial Captain): We're not Stormcloaks!**_

_**Hiccup: Where's Toothless!?**_

_**Ralof: Run!**_

**That's it!  
><strong>

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE (BUT VERY IMPORTANT!)

Hey, sorry but this is not an update. As you can probably guess, I've been having a bit of trouble sticking to one story. So, to solve this problem, I have turned to my viewers (that's you).

I will list bellow six of the stories that I will work on. This will also be a bit of fun for you guys too. You can write a short story about the story you want me to focus on (you all have my permission!) or to draw something about the story you want me to focus on and post it on DeviantART. You can work in teams or alone. The one I like the most will be the one I work on!

If you want to participate in this, then PM me with the title "(Story You Want) Short Story (or) ART"

You have until today (Sunday, 20th September, 11:00 am) to tomorrow at midnight (Monday, 21st September, 12:00 pm). Stories must be posted on Tuesday (22nd) or Wednesday (23rd). I will announce what story won on Thursday (24th).

You must PM me again when you are finished with your short story/drawing and tell me the title so I can look at it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>STORIES<em>**

_Watching the Big Four Movie 3 (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover)_

_Hiccup and the School of Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon)_

_The Dragonborn Comes (How to Train Your Dragon)_

_Quartet of Misfits (Harry Potter)_

_Bloodshot-Eyes (Harry Potter)_

_Dark Gold (Harry Potter)_

* * *

><p><strong>TIPS AND RULES<strong>

Having trouble with your short story? Why not write a scene that has already happened from another characters perspective or maybe about something that has already happened but was not described in much detail.

Having trouble with your drawing? Why not draw a scene that has already happened or perhaps even make a comic about a scene? Or perhaps you can just draw a 'Family Portrait' with all of the characters together?

Short stories have no word or chapter limit, but it cannot become a full out story. Drawings can not be sexual (same with short stories) or inappropriate for young readers. Swearing is allowed, but please keep it to a minimum. If there is more than two swear words I will have to ask you to either rewrite/redraw it or be disqualified.

Any fighting between the writers/drawers will cause said fighters to be disqualified.

You do NOT have to be a certain age to participate and you don't have to be a member of the G.M.A.D., but members too are allowed to write/draw as well.


End file.
